Runaway: Bree Davenport
by LearnAndLive
Summary: When everyone is trying to keep Bree out of the lab, she thinks Davenport is replacing her with Leo. She decides to leave and try and be a normal girl, but to do that, she need her chip out. *Cursing and Suggestive Themes*


**Hey everyone! Okay, this is a long one, so I suggest you read it in moderation unless you have 15 minutes to spare. Review please! (: Check out my polls on my profile, too! Remember, you don't have to be a member of Fanfiction to vote, it's totally anonymous! Enjoy!**

"Bree, Big D said you aren't needed for this simulation. You can sit this one out." Leo.

"Oh no, Bree. You aren't ready for this yet. Could you just hand me that tool and then sit over there?" Davenport.

"It's okay, Bree. Chase and I've got this one." Adam.

"Bree, dear, the boys are doing fine without you. How about you come help me out with dinner?" Tasha.

"Bree, Adam and I can do this. Can you just…entertain Leo?" Even my own best friend and baby brother, Chase.

I'm Bree, the unnecessary bionic being. The last five missions or simulations have been completed without me, because my powers "weren't needed". Davenport was aiming for a being with super speed, and he got one. But I know he wanted a boy, and here I am, taking away from his trio of guys. When we first started training, I was always included, and we were like the Three Musketeers. Now that we are starting to complete missions and simulations, though, I've become the third wheel. Davenport is excluding me as much as possible, trying to send me upstairs whenever he can. My brothers are completely oblivious to this fact. I knew it would be useless to ask Adam, so when I asked Chase about my absence from the lab, he replied "I'm sure you'll be back before you know it."

That was a week ago, and I'm currently sitting at the dining room table with Tasha, ignoring her pleas for me to eat. As unappetizing as meatloaf sounded, I continually passed. Depression was slowly overcoming me, for I had been deprived of action and adventure for far too long. So I sat, head in my hands, staring off into space. I heard shouts of victory and disappointment from the guys in the simulator, disarming bombs and fighting off ninjas while I sit and wait for their return. I feel like a housewife…poor Tasha.

Speaking of my step-mom, she placed the simmering dish on a rack before pulling off her light green oven mitts and staring at me. I immediately looked down in my lap, pretending to fidget with a friendship bracelet Chase and Adam gave me on my last birthday. It was blue and purple, my favorite colors, and the strings were braided together. I was a little lost in my happy reminiscing, because I soon heard Tasha only a few feet away from me.

"Bree, sweetie, you seem upset. Is there anything wrong?" She pulled out a chair across the table from me, her dark eyes showing legitimate concern.

Should I tell her? Well, I get if I want this problem to be addressed, I should start somewhere. "Actually…there is. Lately, Davenport's been brushing me off, not letting me complete missions or anything. I feel like he's trying to get rid of me because I'm the only girl. I mean, I haven't been down in the lab all day, and when I try to go down, he always says I have to go back upstairs. I just feel like I'm useless." I stared at my lap as I fiddled with the bracelet, nervous about her reaction.

"Oh honey," She got up and rubbed my back in a motherly fashion. "I know you've been feeling left out, but Donald is just the kind of person who focuses on his inventions more than people's feelings. You have to understand that he's just focusing on improving your brother's abilities, and he'll get to you eventually. Okay?" I didn't believe any of that, but I nodded, pushing some of my hair behind my ear.

"Great!" Tasha sprang back to her peppy self. "I've got to go do some research for my next big report. I'll be back in a few to get the boy's dinner out of the oven." She had made pot roast for the guys, because they all were rude and told Tasha they hated her meatloaf. I at least tried to be nice about it, and I got stuck eating it.

As she left, I listened to try and hear what was going on, but they seemed to quiet down for a moment. I feel so…useless. Even Leo was handing Davenport equipment. Everyone was doing something worthwhile…but me. I was the girl, ruining the guy's party. I mean, who would want me down there anyway? The only thing I can do is run. Sure, it's pretty fast, but that was a really pathetic power. I just waited until we had to leave to do anything of importance. Adam had super strength. Chase was an extreme brainiac, which were very valuable and practical talents. Why am I the disappointment?

I sat in self-pity for a good five minutes. I twirled my hair around my finger as I absentmindedly watched the clock tick from second to second. I could detect applause and boo's from Leo every once in a while, which meant he was watching on the monitor with Big D. I smiled at the memories when they were a part of my team, and not abandoners. Later, I couldn't hear Leo anymore, which made me a little suspicious, but I figured that was the least of my problems right now. After another minute of reminiscing and worrying, I stood; ready to face them one more time. I tried about ten times every night, just begging to get in on the action. On time, I sent Davenport over the edge and he yelled at me. It was the very first time he even showed actual anger towards me alone. I remember his words clearly: "Bree! We have been over this already! _I don't need you now!_" It stung. It never left my mind. Of course he apologized profusely afterwards, but that didn't stop me from saying it was okay and leaving with tears piercing my eyes.

I walked into the first room that had elevator access and took the quick ride down. Once the door opened, I was greeted by the familiar smell of food pellets and new wires…with a faint hint of sweat wafting around. The sight was Davenport with an earpiece in, his face glued to the monitor. I was about to make my presence known when I caught sight of who was in the simulation…Adam, Chase and _Leo_.

"Great job cracking the lock, Chase. Now Adam, do you know what to do?" A buzzing noise was heard to me, but Big D understood, as it was in his ear. "Right, you break those bars off the hinges." I smiled at the memories we've had on this course. After Adam got rid of the door, I would run them over the lava so quickly, it didn't hurt their feet. Wait…how were they going to do that without me?

"Now Leo, remember, this is just a temporary chip, and you need more practice. Your mother probably won't even agree to this, so don't feel like you're Bree's replace-"

"_What?!_" I screamed. I screamed with every ounce of oxygen I had in me. Tears were falling down my face freely, and I just stared with wide eyes at the man I once looked up to. Once he saw me, he hit the button that shuts down the simulator, causing all three boys to fall out of the helmets and gear that was placed on them.

"Ow! Mr. Davenport! What's the deal?" Chase immediately shut up. I barley even noticed him. My eyes were transfixed on my creator, the one I used to call _father_.

_Let the truth flow; just let it out, Bree. _My conscience was calm, but I sure as heck wasn't. But, I followed its advice, and just let it go. "You're _replacing me?!_ How _could you_? After all we've been through…and y-you just throw me away like trash? I may be bionic, but I have feelings! Am I a disappointment? Did you want a _boy_ with super speed? Is that why I'm not wanted? _Is that why you married Tasha? To have another male child?_" I was literally shaking, and I was choking on salty, warm tears. No one moved an inch…no one dared to. "_Isn't __**it**_?" I shrieked as my voice cracked.

"Bree-"

"No, no. Get away from me! I hate you! I hate all of you!" I broke down, on my knees, petrified with shame of being so weak and guilt for yelling. I tried with all my might to get up and bolt out of there, but I was so out of it. Besides, everyone was surrounding me, and when I scrambled to leave, Adam grabbed me and put me in Davenport's office chair behind the control panels. Once I finally began breathing at a normal rate, and the tears slowed down to a bucket of water per second, I got up and brushed off all the hands flying towards me. "If I'm not any use to you…you…_meanies _(Yeah, not my best insult.), then I'll go. And put you out of your misery!" I braced myself for a run, but my usual starting up mechanism wasn't functioning properly. I placed my right foot in front of the other and shoved off, but it was only the jog of a regular human. Was I…burnt out? I was just spinning, trying to catch my breath and balance all at once. "Wh…why won't it work? Why can't I run? Daven-no! I…_ugh!_" I stormed out as best as I could, but since Chase caught up with me, I figured it wasn't a very good effort.

"Bree, you're delirious. Will you just _sit down_ and _hear us out_?" Chase was holding me up by my armpits, and I felt weak with confusion and depression. Apparently this was a rhetorical question, because next thing I knew, I was back in the chair, four faces hovering over me.

"No! I will _not _listen! I'm done!" With every drop of energy I had left in me, I used my bionic speed to go into my room, stuff clothes and all the money I had in a small black backpack, get a bag of nonperishable food from the kitchen, and grab a thermos of water. Everyone was still in the elevator by that time, so I grabbed my belongings and stumbled out the door, feeling the most exhausted I'd ever been in my life. The only thing fueling me was the need to get out of that house, and be away from those monsters who thought they could just choose some boy to take my place. Well, they're about to find out what life is really like with no Bree Davenport in their lives.

I shut the door behind me, hearing the elevator open with their frantic shouts. They began running rampant throughout the house to get to the door. Their footsteps all collided together, yells echoing through my head as I strode determinately to the side walk. I began to speed up when they got closer, but I knew I wouldn't be able to run, or even jog, anymore. I hadn't trained in almost two weeks, so that must be why I was so rusty and tired, and the revelation of the "family" secret being undermined didn't help either. Behind me, the door opened, and I looked behind me to see Chase and Adam sprinting to me, as they were in better shape than Leo and Davenport.

"Bree, _stop!_" I was at the end of the driveway, and they were only halfway. It was a long way; the entire thing had to be half a mile long…Big D liked his privacy so things could explode without the fire department being called.

So I did. I stopped. I didn't turn around though, I continued facing the road in front of me, my mouth agape slightly, my eyes opened to their full extent. I was shocked at the fact they were still coming after me. They had to have agreed to replace me, because they didn't protest when Davenport was talking about it. Adam reached me first, and he just grabbed me in a huge hug, but I didn't move from my spot.

"_Bree!_ W-we mis-sed you-u!" Knowing that these were just his dumb rants, I tried to disentangle myself from him, but that only made Adam grip me harder. Chase came up and joined the group hug, racked in sobs as well.

"Bree, you know Adam and I wouldn't replace you, but-" I finally found a loophole, if I stopped struggling, they would relax their hold. So, I stayed still for a while, and then slipped out.

"But _what. _You went ahead and let him? You're replacing me with _Leo?!_" They started towards me again, but I began to run, sure it wasn't my bionic speed, but remnants of that still coursed through me, enabling me to get farther and farther away from their excuses. I just needed to get away. I never chose to be a superhero, saving the world on a freakin' daily basis. I just want to be normal; in fact, it's what I've _always_ wanted. Adam and Chase might be content with stopping everything they're doing to do some job that's meant for the CIA, but I'm not. Who cares if it's selfish? No one is going to listen to me, no matter what I say. I could probably kill myself, and no one would care, I doubt they'd even notice. Chase and Adam have most likely turned around, went back into the mansion, said I left, and they'd go finish they're simulation. With Leo, who'd take my chip's powers, replace me on missions and in the lab, everyone would be happier because they only have to deal with one female in the house, and she has only been in the lab a few times. The less she knows the better. They're probably going to treat her like more of a housewife than they did before! I wonder if Tasha will care that I'm gone. Maybe she'll be relieved that she doesn't have to put up with me, the hormonal and moody teenage girl, anymore.

I finally started to slow down, and dared to look behind me. Nothing on the sidewalk, but that didn't stop them from getting in a souped up golf cart with flasher on top, and four faces screaming for me to stop and listen to them. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Isn't this what they wanted?...Well, even if it's not, it's what I want. I want to start over and be a normal girl. But there is only one way to do that…but if I wanted to…the plan before it would have to be executed perfectly. Yes…this can work. It _has to._ I have to get rid of this damn chip.

I dropped my bags, ran into the middle of the road, and faced them head on. They figured this meant I forgave them, so they cut the engine and ran to me with open arms. Where is he? Where-there! Davenport! If I'm right…yep, a screwdriver was tucked into his right pocket. I've got to get it out, but how? Hmm…

"Bree! We're so sorry! Just listen, it's all a big-" The scientist began, but I swiftly cut him off, my hand traveling to the nap of my neck to get a point where I could get the chip and not kill myself.

"Hold on! I'll forgive you…if…if you give me your screwdriver." Not the best, but it would work.

Skeptical glances were cast my way, but he slowly nodded and picked it out of his jean pocket. "Uh…sure. Here. Now Bree, please listen-" I had it in my hands. If I could get far enough away from them and get this out of me, I could be free from this insanity. So I bolted.

"Wh…BREE!" I believe they're all pissed. I heard the engine reev to life, and they zoomed after me. Once I was five blocks away from them, I stopped. Bending over, I waited for me to catch my breath so I could continue my plan without shaking hands. Ten seconds passed, and they were so close, I could hear them talking in normal voices above those screaming. Those idiots. Well…here goes nothing. I'll either die or be free. Either way, I wouldn't mind. Feeling for the predetermined spot of skin, I jabbed the tool into my neck, feeling a small amount of blood leaking down my back. Almost collapsing from the pain, I ripped some flesh away and finally came across the box containing my chip. Sobbing from the excruciating burn, I opened it diligently with the screwdriver. Then, I held the SimCard sized chip by its edge, and tore it out, ignoring the sudden lack of energy and how my skin was paling at an incredible rate. Out of breath and energy, I collapsed on the cement, letting the chip holding all my bionic powers fall next to my limp body. Looking to my left, I saw a pool of blood about an inch wide collecting. After a few seconds, it stopped getting bigger, and miraculously, I felt fine. Sure, I didn't have any special abilities, but I was normal. Wait! _I'm normal!_

I screamed in delight, and felt for a gash on my neck…nothing. I guess it was fast-healing skin that Davenport put on so it would protect the chips. Speaking of Big D…shit. They were only twenty feet away, and I knew Adam and Chase would be able to run faster than I could now. Thinking as quickly as I could, I decided the best place to go would be in or up. This was a more run-down section of town, so a lot of doors close to me were boarded up, but I did see a ledge just in my reach. Perfect. I jumped and grabbed it, pulling myself up onto the creaking roof. Looking down, I was only four feet off the ground, and they guys had pulled up right next to the curb. Everyone got out at the same time, but Adam (being Adam) adorned the look of horror, cupped his hands around his face and yelled to me "No, Bree! Don't jump!"

Rolling my eyes, I began climbing higher. "Bree! Stop being so damn difficult and just _listen to me!_" Chase growled. He was on the ledge I was previously standing on, but I had reached the roof of the building, my escape plans I had learned as a kid helping immensely. Too bad Adam and Chase…but mostly Chase, probably knew my every move.

"Adam! She's using Escape Plan #296, scramble and divert!" Chase called as he followed me up.

"Huh?" Was all the response he got from my big brother.

Flinching with anger, Chase yelled "Just grab her!"

And he would have succeeded, had I not jumped buildings. I was now on top of the abandoned house to the right of the one I had previously scaled. Knowing this would not keep them from following me, I padded around for a spot in between beams. If I could hit it with my foot hard enough, I'd fall through, but I'd have to grab something to keep from killing myself…wow. Twice in one day. If I can survive tearing part of my body out, then I can do this. Here! I began acting like I was running, and screamed as my foot fell through the roof and into the house's attic. My body soon came with it, but I had been prepared for this, as I clung to the freshly tore hole. I kept my fingers hidden so they'd run in, and I could finally be rid of them, and vice versa.

"Oh my God…she fell through! Go! Go, go!" Adam screamed.

I could hear them all rushing off the roof to go through the door of the house I currently occupied. I knew the only reason they didn't try and drop in through the hole I created was because they were afraid they'd fall through unexpectedly as well. Once the ancient door slammed, I lifted myself out and lowered down the buildings. The second I hit the ground, I ran. Sure, I had forgotten all of my belongings way back by the driveway, but that didn't stop me. The only way to go from here was out. Not crawling back, begging for forgiveness. Sure, call and search all you want, Davenport. I'm not bionic anymore, so what use am I to you? Besides, I'm going to be the best normal girl there ever was!

"She's not in here!"

"Well, she can't just disappear into thin air!" Davenport was beyond worried, I knew. Bree just never gave us the chance to explain what was actually going on! Ugh, why did girls have to be so stubborn? I continued searching for clues around the house as to where Bree could have gone when I saw a small black card. It looked like a memory card…only really tiny. All around it was a dark red substance and a small screwdriver…oh no. Oh great God, no. "D…_Davenport_!" I screamed. I stared with a horrified expression at the scene before me.

"Chase! What is it? What's-" He looked at where my eyes were glued and gasped, which is extremely out of character for him. "Oh my God. No. No! This can't be happening! She…I never meant…it was a mistake! Bree…she could…die."

That got my attention. "_What?_" I screeched. I thought that would only mean she didn't have her powers and she was alone out there, not something so…lethal.

He sighed and ran a hand through his already crazy hair. "Well, when I designed you guys, I built everything around the fact that the chip was inside of you. Stabilizing your breathing patterns, blood pressure control, it even functioned as part of your immune system. With that gone, Bree is in serious danger…and she's all alone. The chip had a tracking device built into it, but with that gone, I have no way of knowing where she is or how she's doing."

How could this day get any fucking worse? My sister, my flesh and blood, was out all alone. She didn't know anything about how to survive without her powers! She's kind of naïve, and without her speed, who knows if she's dead from some gang beating her or if she's running from a pack of wild, rabid dogs?

Okay, so being normal wasn't exactly working out as well as I had planned it. Actually, maybe that was the problem. I didn't really plan anything. This whole, running-away-and-becoming-normal thing really all started because of them replacing me, which happened only ten minutes ago. But now, here I am, standing in the middle of downtown, hoping and praying to find some way to blend in. I've really never been anywhere besides the house and school, unless you count our missions. Eventually, I gave up on pacing on the sidewalk and sat down on a bench next to some kind of antique shop. After contemplating my next move, I felt a buzz in my pocket and realized my phone was still on. Now, I'm not saying I want to go back, but I'm not saying I love the independent lifestyle. I whipped it out and read the screen. "New Call: Chase Davenport". _Shit!_ The screen kept blinking; reminding me Chase was still waiting on the other line. Once two more rings passed, I slowly hit Answer and pressed the phone to my ear. With the most stable voice I could muster, I whispered. "What."

"_Bree!_ Thank God you answered. Where are you? You're in serious danger if we don't put the ch-"

"Do you think I care? You just go and betray me like that and you think me answering your call means I'm turning around and _coming back?_ News for you, _buddy_. It's not happenin'." The call ended swiftly on my part. Stray tears began plopping onto my jeans, but I knew I couldn't back down now. I ripped the battery out of the cell phone and threw both onto the highway, where seconds later it was run over by a silver car that looked more like a streak of lightning with the tears clouding my vision.

I really don't know what to do now. I mean, what was I thinking? Where was I going to live, or go to school, or get anywhere? I don't know how to get anywhere, because the only place we've gone is school, and Davenport's always driven us there. I decided my best bet was to look for a bus stop to get out of town. I'm sure Mr. D tracked my phone when I talked to Chase, so they were probably halfway here already. I stood, brushed my clothes off, and was about to run for the first station I saw, but I realized I had no money. Panicking because I knew that they were only about five minutes away, I sprinted at my _normal human_ (Eek!) pace into the antique shop. Maybe I could get lucky.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The lady, who seemed about the same age as the items in her store, looked up from her knitting magazine and brushed her white hair out of her face.

"Yes, deary, can I help you?"

She sounded so calm and nice, like how I always pictured the perfect grandmother. "Can you give me a job that can be done in," I glanced at the wall clock. "Three minutes and will pay me a dollar fifty?"

She looked kind of dumbfounded, which I expected. What I didn't expect was for her to then smile and reach under the counter. At first I thought she was going to pull out a gun, but the only thing that came up was a duster. I must have looked a little shocked, I mean, I never thought that would work, but she pat my hand, slid me the money and the duster and looked into my eyes. "Here, darling, just give that shelf a dusting-off and be on your way."

I have never been more thankful in my life.

After professing this as I did the work and what I was doing (I substituted running away for visiting a friend, I'm amazed she didn't ask questions), she waved her hand and whispered "Not a problem, sweetie. Now, the bus is almost here. You've done your work. Go quickly and you'll make it!"

I continued to thank her on my way out, pushing the door open with my back so I could face her. The bad part about it was that as I was walking backwards, I rammed into someone who grabbed me so tightly I thought I was going to pop like bubble gum. I turned my head 45˚ to see Chase staring down at me disappointedly and relieved, all at the same time.

"_Bree!_ Oh my God. Guys, she's over here! _You're in so much trouble!_ But first, we have to-_ugh!_" He moaned as I elbowed him in the ribs, feeling a little guilty.

I did as Davenport taught us if someone was trying to kidnap us, even though it was just Chase. I yelled to Mrs. Greenbark (the owner of the shop) "Aaaah! Help me! I don't know who this person is!" By that time, the rest of the gang was here, but I was already engaged in a little tiff with Chase. I would try and make a break for it, and he would try to pin me to the ground, subduing me.

That _angel_ of a lady Mrs. Greenbark had already called the cops and was now smacking my baby brother and everyone else crowded around me with a metal broom screaming "Get away from this innocent girl, you heathens! Bree, dear are you alright? She just wants to visit her friend, Thelma!"

I wasn't good at making up names on the spot.

Mr. Davenport was hopelessly trying to explain to her that he was my dad and this was my family, but she wasn't buying it, like every other sane human being would have. "No no no, ma'am! We're her family, we-_ow!_- Please stop hitting me!"

Mrs. Greenbark just kept at him, though, waving the cops over as they made their way to us. I felt Adam, Chase, and Leo lift off me, and I knew I'd be taken in too if I didn't get out of there before the police did their standard "Are you okay?" routine. So, as soon as 250 of my brothers were taken off me, I ran, dodging traffic and clamoring onto the bus just as it was pulling away.

The driver looked at me like I was a rash on her thigh and pointed at the collection box with a handwritten sign on it that said "$1.50" I sighed, grabbed the money from my back pocket and stuffed it in, taking a seat in the very back. I looked at the window to see Mr. D, Leo, Adam, and Chase all handcuffed and being loaded into two squad cars. They were all yelling and looking around them, trying to see where I'd gone. Mrs. Greenbark was playing dumb to the police chief; saying she didn't know where I was going or what my name was, but I swear, she looked at me and winked.

I decided it was probably high time for a plan to be made. I looked at the advertisements on the ceiling and concluded that I'm on a Jaylight bus. A map told me that it parks in a town about 15 miles away from home, called Sonter. The future stops on the electronic board told me I'd have to stay on for about a half hour to forty five minutes. Oh joy.

"Officer, Bree is my daughter. She's running away. I can give you all the proof!" Mr. Davenport shrieked at the interrogator, who didn't seem like he really believed him.

"Okay, then. Prove it."

Challenge accepted.

Fifteen minutes later, we were out of the cell and sitting across from the chief, telling them everything we knew.

"She's Caucasian, has brown hair, dark brown eyes, about five foot four, and is petite." Tasha, who we called after they released us, told the man. "She was wearing jeans, a purple hoodie, black boots, and her hair was down. Umm…she was wearing a blue and purple bracelet…that's all I remember."

My heart fell at the mention of her birthday gift Adam and I got her. I couldn't believe she kept it, let alone _wore_ it. The Chief, whose last name was Hunter, glanced up at us and asked "Do you have a picture of her face we can base off of? How it looks on a daily basis?"

Mr. D pulled his phone out with Bree's face on the screen, and my heart broke just a tiny bit. I missed her already. Officer Hunter gave it to another cop to get the picture printed.

He looked up from his notes and asked Davenport and Tasha a few more questions, like her birthday and the reasons why she ran. Tasha took that one up.

"She was feeling lonely, maybe a little depressed. She told me it was because she felt like her dad," She inconspicuously whacked Big D on the back of his head. He cringed in pain, but looked like he knew he deserved it. "And her brothers," Smacks to Leo, but Adam and I backed away quickly enough. "Were ignoring her."

Mr. Davenport took over. "She ran out the door and tracked her down to that shop you found us at. I pretty sure she ran towards a bus station, but which direction or what bus line I have no idea."

Using this information, the chief discovered that at that time, the bus across from the store was headed up to a town named Sonter, but had stops along the way at a few places in town and in the suburbs before it parked in the garage. "It's not rock solid," The head officer said. "I mean, we don't even know if she really got on the bus, but if we have a few search the town and the rest search the stops, I'm sure we'll find her…" He hesitated, and I thought Tasha was going to faint. Heck, I thought _I_ was going to faint. "…soon." He finally finished.

I figured this was a pretty good lead, so I tried to remain optimistic. I told everyone that if we searched hard enough, we'd find her by tonight. That convinced Leo and Adam pretty easily, but obviously, the adults were harder. Mr. D said that this was going to be a mission, and that Tasha would go to the house in case she came back, he and Leo would stay in town in case she really hadn't gotten on the bus, and Adam and I would search Sonter.

We figured that would be a good place to be, because we still had time to get there and Bree would want to be as far away from out town as possible to avoid seeing us or the authorities who knew she was a runaway. I was starting to get pretty confident, I mean, look at all the leads we had! I had already convinced myself I would see my sister be tonight.

Adam and I rode in a taxi to Sonter, keeping our eyes peeled for buses on the highway. We had to get there in a half an hour if we wanted to get there before the bus did, but we tipped the driver a little early, so the GPS said we'd be there in 15 minutes.

Along the way, Adam and I discussed our situation and why Bree ran off. "She thinks we're replacing her." I said solemnly.

He glanced over with a guilty look on his face. "Well…we kinda did."

I knew he was right. You see, Leo wanted to see what it was like to be bionic, so Davenport gave him a temporary chip with Bree's powers in them. That's all. Yeah, I admit it. We left Bree out for almost two weeks, and she got so mad, she raced off and tore out her own chip, putting her in serious trouble. God, if anything happens to her…it's my fault. No, it's _our_ fault. We, her own brothers, abandoned her. We're idiots. Monsters. Yes…we're "_meanies_".

An elderly lady with wrinkles so deep I thought she was African American, sat down in the seat across from me. I was completely fine with it, of course, until she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I stared in shock as she totally ignored the no smoking signs and took a long drag of her death-in-a-stick. Now, don't go calling me a stickler for rules or a goody-two-shoes, but there were little kids on this bus! So, trying to be as polite as possible, I tapped the ancient lady's shoulder and shuddered as she turned to face me.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I swallowed; grateful she hadn't exhaled the smoke on me…yet. "But can you please put that out? The sign says you can't do that." I grinned sheepishly.

The lady rolled her grey, bloodshot eyes and punched me on my arm, with a lot of power for someone who looked like they went to Abraham Lincoln's sweet sixteen. "Shut up, kid." She spat on the ground and puffed her smoke into my face.

Burning my eyes and choking me, I quickly turned away, as a coughing fit had started. I felt a real pain in my arm though, and looked down to see a bruise forming. That's strange. I don't bruise easily, and even though it hurt a little, the force didn't seem like nearly enough to actually cause that. The worst part of that encounter was the coughing, though. Usually, you gag for a minute and then it's over, right? For some reason, though, this was lasting a little longer and making it harder for me to breathe. It felt like my chest was getting really tight. I thought that I was having a heart attack for a moment. People on the bus began staring because my throat just wouldn't shut up!

The bus pulled to a curb and, without thinking, I hopped out, knowing that what I needed the least right now was attention. If I could just find a drinking fountain, I'm sure I'd feel better. I had hoped that after a walk through the fresh air would calm my cough down, but I was two minutes into it and it seemed to be just as strong as when the jerk who'd probably die tomorrow of lung cancer, blew the smoke at me.

I gave my surroundings a quick look as I realized I just circled the block, and the bus stop was right next to me. Groaning and hacking, I defeatedly fell onto the bench, stifling tears because I knew I wouldn't be able to breathe if I started crying, too.

Realizing I had no clue which town I was in, because it certainly wasn't Sonter (I still had 40 minutes on the bus left). I checked the sign outside of the glass shelter. It read "Gecker". Sounds like slang or ganster for "gecko". The map inside the station said that I was still 10 minutes away from Sonter, and that's by car. I guess I could stay here, I mean, nothing was in Sonter, it was just the farthest away from my town as I could get. So, still choking on smoke that probably left my lungs five minutes ago, I stood, stretched, and began walking into the city.

"Adam! We're ten minutes away. You can't hold it?"

"No!"

"Fine!"

Our driver let us get out of the car and go into town for ten minutes, and he's got his stopwatch out. Adam sprints as soon as his converse touched the gravel, and the car hadn't even stopped yet. But he was gone, so I rolled my shoulders and started after him. I saw a bunch of small businesses, but a lot of empty houses like the one Bree used to lose us. I'm just glad she's not here. It didn't seem like the safest town to be in.

Okay, Gecker…not the safest place to be. No wonder I was the only one to get off on the bus. I mean, I've already seen three drug dealers in alleys and this one kid who was probably three years older than me tried to grope me. He backed off after I kicked him in the you-know-what and bolted. Hopefully I won't run into any more trouble. The run had really drained me, especially because I wasn't getting enough oxygen from coughing and the bruise on my arm was really starting to hurt. I feel so weak! I'm getting lightheaded and my stomach feels queasy. Even worse, it's starting to get dark. I didn't feel so tough right now, and I prayed that the sounds of my cough that was trying to kill me wouldn't attract anymore…"unwanted visitors". Of course, I was wrong.

I had stopped and sat on a bench, still feeling like my head was about to explode and my lungs were being squeezed out. I felt like passing out, but I knew that'd be really bad. I was about to break down and go call for someone to take me to the hospital when I felt a hand grab my elbow and pull me off the bench.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing out here? Pretty girl like you shouldn't be all alone at night in a city like Gecker. I can change that though." He was taller and maybe a year older than me, and in my condition I knew I couldn't fight him off. Fine, creeper boy. I'll give you a kiss and then you'll go away. His hand was still on my elbow, grasping kind of hard. I felt a bruise forming under his fingers too. God, could this day get any worse? Oh, crap. I just jinxed that, didn't I?

"L-*cough*-ook. I was, *yack*, on my way home. Will you please *hack* let go?" I tried to seem firm but kind, like how I talked to the smoker lady who I hope is dying in a pit of her own cigarette smoke right now.

The sun was barely peeking out over the horizon, like it was afraid to watch. No…please don't let it turn dark while I'm still this freak's captive. Speaking of the devil, his other hand harshly grabbed my hip, probably giving me another purple mark, but this one definitely stung the most. I groaned in pain, but I stifled it as best I could. The creep must of heard me and thought I was turned on or something, because his hand slid down south, and that wasn't working for me.

"Stop it! Let *gurgle* me go! *cough*" I tried to yank my arm out of his grip, but that just made him put his entire arm around my waist, pressing his body against mine. I fought as best I could, but his cologne was making my throat feel like it was closing up, and my head was pounding and my entire body felt like it was being rolled around on the sun's surface, especially the bruises. I felt like just lifting up my arm would cause my shoulder to cry in agony. I mean, Adam's accidentally stepped on my fingers and broke them before, and I shattered my arm by falling off the rock wall once, but this felt way worse than that. I felt like my body was just collapsing, and a building was falling on top of me and I was just thrown into a fire all at once.

The guy didn't notice my slow tears, or maybe he just ignored them, because he slapped my…chair area, and spat in my ear. "You're hot, you know? How 'bout we go-"

Then I felt myself finally being ripped out of his grasp and into someone else's. I was completely leaning on them, sobbing, and they were holding me up, because my legs felt like they'd been smashed into a million pieces. I heard yelling from behind me, followed by a clunk. Whoever was holding me smelled like Tasha laundry detergent and Davenport's standard issue deodorant. Chase. My brothers had found me, and I couldn't be more relieved.

This just made me cry harder; mostly because of the pain, partially embarrassment from them seeing some weird guy try and make out with me, and also pure relief. Chase swept me up in a bridal hold, but I still clung to his shirt, feeling like I couldn't breathe and that my body was going to shut down. I was handed off to Adam, who held me how a mother would hold her toddler after they scraped their knee from riding a bike. He started running, and we got into a car. I assumed it was a taxi because I couldn't recognize the driver's voice. I never opened my eyes. I was still in Adam's lap, my head on his shoulder.

"Take us to the nearest hospital, and hurry!" Chase commanded, and I felt Adam's hand rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.

After probably a five minute ride that felt like hours because of the sheer agony that ripped through my being, I was loaded onto a stretcher, still shrieking from the pain. Someone placed this mask over my nose and mouth, and the gas that came through it was oxygen, but it made me stop coughing, and I felt numb. Only seconds later, I fell asleep.

I was sitting in a chair next to Adam, watching Bree sleep as we waited for Davenport, Tasha, and Leo to get here. The nurse said the Bree's heart rate was low and she was having difficulty breathing, but they fixed her with medicine and put her on a heart monitor, and she was doing fine. This never happened if anyone asks, but Adam and I were sobbing when we were allowed to see her. She had wires from the monitor coming from under her blue hospital gown, her hair was disheveled, and her skin looked way too pale, but she would be fine and could go home in an hour.

"Adam, Chase! What's wrong? What did they say?" Mr. D immediately asked us as he burst into the room, the hair on his neck standing up in worry. Tasha went straight for Bree, grabbing her hand and wiping tears out of her eyes. Leo sank into the chair next to Adam, a shocked look on his face.

"It's okay. She can leave in an hour; she'll be on meds, though. Her heart rate is back up to its normal pace and her lungs are clear. Her routine breathing patterns will return. However, you better put her chip back in right now, Big D. The nurse just left, so she won't be back for at least ten minutes." I filled him in, urgently gesturing to the scar about a half inch long on her neck. He quickly nodded, shut the door, and went to work.

"I can't believe my stupidity almost got Bree killed." Leo muttered, water clouding his eyes. "All I wanted to do was try out what it would be like to have bionics, and she freaked and…" He wiped his eyes. "She could've died."

I smiled sadly and put my hand on his bony shoulder. "The point is that she didn't, buddy. You aren't the one that took her chip out. That was just irrational thinking on her part. But you do realize you are never going to get a chip again; temporary or not.

He truly grinned and said "I wouldn't have it any other way."

After about a minute of reflection, we heard a small moan come from Bree.

When my eyes opened, I was relieved to discover I was pain-free, but weak. I saw five faces hovering about two feet above mine, and I sighed contently. Chase was holding my left hand, Tasha my right. I began to feel really, _really_ guilty, but when I opened my mouth, Mr. Davenport hushed me. I knew I was still angry at them for replacing me, but if they really didn't want me around, they wouldn't have looked for me. I just wish I realized this back at the driveway, when Adam and Chase grabbed me so I wouldn't leave. Or at least when they got me and Mrs. Greenbark's antique shop.

"Bree," Mr. D smiled at me as he rubbed my arm in a fatherly fashion. "We are not replacing you on the team. It's just…Leo wanted to try out bionics for awhile, and I got carried away." He hesitated before giving the explanation, and I pray the truth isn't because he was carried away with having an entirely male team. "I'm so sorry I left you in the dust. You had every right to be mad, but it was really dangerous running away and taking out your chip. Brave, but dangerous nonetheless."

I felt that guilty, rebellious feeling well in my stomach, but I focused on my stark white sheets instead of looking at him.

"You couldn't stop coughing because your chip controls your breathing patterns, and you bruised so easily because the chip had some of the body proteins that were supposed to toughen your skin. I already put it back inside you, so you're good now." I looked at him gratefully as I heard Leo clear his throat.

"Bree…I feel horrible. I promise, I'll never go into the lab or even talk to you ever again if that's what you want." He was openly crying, and his voice shook when he spoke.

"Leo," I said, even though the sound of it was hoarse. "That's not what I want. I want you to visit as much as possible, because you make it fun. I accept your apology." I held my arms out and he rushed to give me a hug.

"Careful, she's still recovering." I heard Chase whisper to him as he made his way towards me. I smiled. It was really nice to hear someone care for me after going an entire…afternoon without it. Sounds bitchy, but oh well.

After we untangled ourselves, Tasha grinned and leaned into my ear to say "That was very mature of you. I'm proud of you, sweetie. I'd miss you way to much if you left. Who could I talk about boys with and go shopping with?" I squeezed her hand, laughing like a maniac in my head.

Adam was next. He was sobbing, so he grabbed me full force despite Chase's warnings and blubbered "Bree, if you _ever _do this again, I'm going to buy a cage and take you inside with me so you'll never leave me again!" I could feel my hair becoming wet from his tears.

I chuckled. "Okay. Thanks for the heads up, big bro." That only made him cry more and squeeze me harder, but I didn't mind. He kissed my cheek and muttered more threats about what would happen if I ever ran away again.

Finally, Chase. He hugged me too, after they pried Adam off. He whispered in my ear that wasn't covered in Adam spit, "Bree, you are _so_ important to me. I can't imagine life without you. If you ever feel left out again, or _anything_, just talk to me before you go run off again. Okay? You scared me out of my wits."

I sniffled and whispered back, "Not a problem."

Back at home, I was sitting in Mr. D's chair while Adam and Chase leaned on the control panel.

We were just talking about what happened while I was on the run. I got to the most awkward part of the story, well at least the most awkward part to tell my _brothers_: When the creep groped me, right before they found me.

"So…you know he started, uh…talking to me…etc, etc…and I tried to fight back, um…but everything hurt and I felt like I was going to die, right on the spot. But thankfully, you guys came and got me then." Adam looked downright pissed and Chase looked kind of embarrassed. My cheeks were flaming, and there was a disturbing pause. Of course, Adam had to make it worse.

"What an asshole. You don't go _feeling up_ girls on the streets like that. It's disgusting."

In order to end _that_ kind of discussion, I asked "All I heard was a clunk. What did you do to him?"

Adam and Chase smirked at each other. Adam sighed happily and stated dreamily "I just cussed him out, called the cops on him, and threw his head against the cement."

"He must've passed out."

"Yeah." He smiled.

I looked straight into their eyes as I made my way to my tube. "Good night, guys. I love you."

They both hugged me and yawned "I love you, too."

**That little button down there says review. You should click/tap it and give me something! I don't care about flames, but constructive criticism is best! Also, check out my polls on my profile if you're bored; you don't have to be a member of Fanfiction to vote, it's totally anonymous! Thank you for reading this, and keep on writing!**


End file.
